narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nenzuru
Nenzuru (念ずる, to pray silently, to have in mind) is the term used to denote the mysterious power inheritable by the inhabitants of the continent north of the continent known as the Naruto World. The only known user so far is Sushun Goriyaku, due being the only being that has crossed the great seas separating the two great mainlands. Because it does not use chakra, it cannot classified within any shinobi art, but Sushun has masked it as a Kekkei Genkai to not make people suspicious of his background. The powers of Nenzuru have been described as merging one's mind with reality. While shinobi from the central continent use chakra to perform jutsu, the people of the northern continent do not posses the abilty to mix their physical and spiritual energy to create an energy such as chakra, and thus cannot perform jutsu (Although they do have forms of hand-to-hand combat comparable to taijutsu). Instead, the people of the north use a new type of energy, called mental energy which, as the name suggest, originates from the mind. Mental Energy The process of Nenzuru relies on the mental energy of the user, which is send outside of the body and interacts with the desired target. Because mental energy is a form of energy unknown to anything, normally being contained in the mind. This energy thus has incredible effects upon anything it comes in contact with, even reality itself. Mental energy, however, is not a energy unique to the people of the North, as everybody possesses it. But to use t requires years of training and constant exercise, even for the most legendary master, as the standard amount of mental energy is not nearly enough to leave the human body without leaving literally thoughtless. Mental energy is created, just as physical energy is created through consuming food, through thinking. But since the amounts of mental energy created by simple thinking are so minuscule, this alone isn't enough to feed the techniques of Nenzuru. The people of he North instead have devised a meditation form known as "praying", in reference to the name of the the technique. Although there is little known about praying, as the people of the North tend to keep it a secret to outsiders so their techniques won't be stolen, it is said to bare resemblance to the modern-day practices of Anapanasati. Praying requires the user to sit still in meditative position, commonly for hours or sometimes days, but the time decreases once on attains a greater mastery. It apparently involves converting one's desires into mental energy, which can lead to the user become a lifeless shell if this is done imprudently, robbng them from any reason to exist for. Abilities Through using Nenzuru, a user can literally break into someone's mind and read their thoughts in a similar way to the mind reading technique, but with only needing eye contact instead of actual contact. However, this cannot be used to actual predict someone's moves in battle, but rather for reading one's past and to discover intentions.